


all my good intentions

by galaxylane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And Romance, F/M, basically just fluff, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylane/pseuds/galaxylane
Summary: Octavia thinks Clarke is in a romantic rut and is determined to help. Bellamy just wishes his sister would leave him out of it.





	all my good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was sitting half finished in my drafts for months and it's my first attempt at a modern AU. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m worried about Clarke,” Octavia proclaims, swinging her feet back and forth from her perch on the counter.

“You’re what?” Bellamy’s voice is muffled from his place under the sink. She hears something clink loudly as he slides his head and shoulders out from the cupboard to look at her.

“I said I’m worried about Clarke,” she repeats, tossing a spare rag at him. “Get your hearing checked, old man.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow at that as he wipes his hands. “Why are you worried about Clarke?”

“It’s been months since her breakup with Lexa, Bell. Six months!”

“And?”

“And she hasn’t been on one date since then. She won’t even let me sign her up for Tinder. I know a little mourning time is in order, but this is getting excessive. I haven’t even been able to convince her to go out for a girls’ night with Raven and I lately. She just keeps making up lame excuses and saying she’s busy,” Octavia exclaims, clearly exasperated.

“Is that what this is about?” Bellamy snorts. “You’re upset that you lost a clubbing buddy?”

“Of course not!” She rolls her eyes. “God, what do you take me for? This is about the fact that our friend is wasting her youth moping over a relationship that was doomed from the start. She’s only twenty four, Bell. She owes it to herself to get back out there and have fun. Maybe even get laid.”

He cringes at that. “Can we not talk about that? Besides, why don’t you just talk to her about all this?”

“I was kind of hoping you would, actually,” she says slowly.

He groans. “O - no. What have I ever done to give you the impression that I would want to interfere with my friends’ love lives?”

“I know, but I have tried talking to her. She doesn’t listen to me. But I know you guys have been hanging out more lately now that she moved into your spare room, and she actually seems to take your opinions into account. For some reason,” she adds begrudgingly. “Anyway, can you say something to her? Please?”

“I don’t know, O. It's not really my place,” he says with a slight frown, adding, “I’m her roommate, not a therapist.”

“Yeah but you’re also her friend. Look, Raven and I are planning on going out this Saturday. Maybe if you just casually mention it to her it’ll give her the push she needs. Please Bell?”

“Yeah, fine,” he sighs. He smiles a little at his sister’s delighted smile and starts to slide back under the sink, holding his hand out. “Pass me the ten piece wrench.” He shakes his head when she absently hands him a tool. “Octavia that’s the seven piece. Have I taught you nothing?”

His sister rolls her eyes and gives him a particularly rude gesture. Bellamy huffs a laugh. “Now _that_ I did teach you.” 

*

That Saturday night, Bellamy’s apartment is filled with the sounds of girls preparing for a night out. Octavia grabs his arm as he moves by on his way to the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you said to her,” she says quietly, “but thank you. I’m just glad she’s getting out of the house. Speaking of which,” she eyes his outfit - sweatpants, an old concert t-shirt, and his thick rimmed glasses, “you might have to be my next project.”

He rolls his eyes in response. “I’m having a night in. You should try it sometime.”

“When was the last time you got laid?” she calls to his retreating back, earning a laugh from Raven.

“She’s got you there, Blake!”

“None of your business!” he yells over his shoulder, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He pauses on his way back to his room when he sees Clarke standing in her own room, eyeing herself critically in the mirror. Unlike the other two girls, who were both in dresses, Clarke had opted for a pair of tight, high-waisted black pants and an electric blue crop top. A bit more understated than the other two, but she would undoubtedly turn heads tonight. The thought makes his stomach clench.

“Hey,” she says with a small smile when she catches sight of him in the mirror. The color of the shirt makes her eyes look extra blue, he realizes. She holds her hands out to the side and gives herself the once-over. “What do you think?”

“You look great,” he tells her, his voice a bit gruffer than he means for it to be. “Octavia is pretty excited that you’re going out with them.”

“Yeah, I know.” She eyes his comfy clothes and beer and laments, “I have to admit, the idea of staying home is pretty appealing too.”

He smiles a little at that. He knows the feeling. “Go out Clarke. You deserve a night out. Plus, they’ve missed you. You can’t stay holed up here watching Netflix documentaries with me forever.”

“I can try,” she teases. Her returning smile is warm and she says thoughtfully, “But you’re right...a night out would be a nice change of pace.”

She grabs her purse and follows him back out to the living room. Raven lets out a low whistle when she sees her and Octavia whoops, “Yes! That’s what I’m talking about.”

Clarke laughs, sliding her feet into her heels while the other two grab their coats. She pauses by the door, looking back at him. He does his best to smile encouragingly, hoping it doesn’t show on his face that selfishly, he would rather she be slipping into her sweatpants for a night in on the couch with him. He’s gotten very used to her presence since she’s moved in six months ago, and he rather likes their routine of curling up on the couch with some snacks and arguing over what to watch on TV. But she really does deserve to go out and have fun with their friends, and he doesn't want her to find an excuse not to go.

“You sure you’re going to be good here?” she asks. “You could always come with us.”

Bellamy opens his mouth to politely decline but can already hear Octavia just outside the door protesting, “No way, this is a girls night. I’m not bringing my brother to a girls night.”

“I’ll be fine,” he says eventually. “Have some fun, Griffin.”

She smiles and gives him a final wave, shutting the door behind her.

*

Bellamy is cooking the second round of pancakes when Octavia wanders into the kitchen, hair wild and eyes bleary. He had wandered out of his room this morning to see Raven and Octavia camped out on the couches and could hear Clarke’s soft snores coming from down the hall.

“Fun night?” he asks with a grin.

“Coffee,” she grunts, sighing gratefully when he slides a mug across the table. She sips her coffee in silence for a few minutes before groaning, “My head feels like it’s throbbing.”

“Sounds like a successful night to me,” he notes, handing her a plateful of pancakes. Octavia makes a noncommittal noise and he raises his eyebrows. “No?”

“No, it was fun,” she says with a small shrug. “It’s just...Clarke didn’t have the night I was hoping she would have. Three different people were hitting on her, buying her drinks, and she just didn’t seem interested at all. Wasn’t even really flirting. It was weird. That’s weird, right?”

“Maybe she’s just not ready, O,” he points out. “Or maybe she just wanted to have a night out with you and Raven. Look, I’m sure she had fun. She’s going to do things at her own pace...it’s not your job to make her feel better.”

She nods slowly, her eyes flicking to his. “You know it’s not yours either, right?”

He pauses at that. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve become a total homebody since her breakup. You’ve been hanging around the apartment most weekends so she won’t be alone. And I know for a fact that you bailed on that date I set up for you last month with that girl from my work.”

“It’s...not what you think,” he says slowly, wondering if the guilt he feels shows on his face.

She gives him a strange look. “No? If I remember correctly, it was the same night Clarke got the last of her stuff in the mail from Lexa. I know you’re being a good friend, Bell, and I love Clarke too but you don’t have to put your life on hold. I doubt she wants that for you either.”

“I’m not putting my life on hold,” he says firmly. “Honestly.”

Octavia gives him a skeptical look but thankfully drops the subject as Clarke comes down the hall, wrapped in her comforter. “Pancakes? Thank god.”

She accepts a plate from Bellamy and moans at the first bite. He grins widely at her from across the counter and chooses to ignore the shrewd look his sister directs his way. 

He thinks Octavia might ease up on her plans to get Clarke back out on the dating scene again after that, but it seems she just decides to broaden it to getting her out in general. The following Saturday, Bellamy is waiting for his coffee when his phone starts vibrating insistently in his pocket.

“_You’re coming to the bar with us tonight. Everyone’s going. Even Clarke,_” Octavia says decisively, before he can even get a word out.

“Does Clarke know that?” he asks, his eyes flicking to the blonde who is currently paying for their coffees at the counter.

_“I just texted her. Are you coming?” _

“I don’t know, O...I sort of had plans.”

_“Nope. No excuses. Even Murphy got the night off. We’re going, that’s final!”_ she chirped. _“See you tonight, big brother!”_

Clarke slides into the booth across from him, handing him his coffee. “Who was that?”

“Octavia. Apparently we’re all supposed to go out tonight.”

Clarke pulls her phone from her pocket and scrolls through her texts. “I see that. Well, guess I’m cancelling my date tonight.”

“You’d cancel a date for drinks with friends?”

“Yeah, in a heartbeat.”

“Poor guy.”

“He’ll get over it,” she grins, reaching over to break a piece off his cookie.

He tries his best to look annoyed, but since he can feel his mouth twitching into a smile in response, he’s sure he fails miserably.

*

In all honesty, Bellamy can say he completely intended to go out and meet with his friends on time. He showered, put his contacts in, even picked out specific clothes so that Octavia wouldn’t tease him about not making any effort. He distinctly remembers he had been on track to leave early and meet everyone for the first round at the bar. And yet, here he was, still in his room.

Octavia was going to be furious.

“Holy shit!”

Bellamy chuckles, pressing a lingering open-mouthed kiss to the space where Clarke’s neck curves into her shoulder as she comes down. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”

She laughs a little shakily, dragging her fingers through his sweaty curls one last time before pinching lightly at his side. “You’re heavy, you know,” she teases.

He kisses her once more, lazy and indulgent, before rolling off her onto his side. She follows suit, mirroring him. The fan in his room is rapidly cooling the sweat still clinging to their skin and he pulls up the sheets around them when he sees her shiver. Clarke sends him a grateful, sleepy smile, her fingers tracing feather-light patterns over his bare chest. She’s always so tactile, especially after sex, and he finds he really loves it. Her fingers still when her phone dings and he reaches behind him to hand it to her before grabbing his own.

“I have four missed calls and a dozen messages from the group chat,” she groans.

“I only have three missed calls,” he notes, giving his phone a quick glance. “Does that mean they like you better than me?”

“Absolutely,” she grins.

“I can’t say I blame them,” he says lowly, a happy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his thumb traces her lower lip. She nips it before pressing a soft kiss to the pad of his thumb.

“Speaking of our friends,” she says slowly, biting her lip. “I was thinking...do you think we should tell them? About us, I mean. It’s been almost two months now.”

He stills, watching her thoughtfully. Clarke had been the one to suggest keeping their relationship quiet in the first place, nervous to share it with their friends after how public and messy her last breakup had been. The request hadn’t bothered him at all; it had been kind of nice, figuring out what was between them with no outside pressure. For nearly two months they’d gotten to just be together, exploring what that meant. It hadn’t been a hardship, keeping it between the two of them, but that didn’t mean there weren’t days were he wanted to blurt out to anyone who would listen just how fucking good things were. Plus, he was starting to feel guilty about lying to Octavia, especially when her heart was in the right place.

“Is that what you want?” he asks, keeping his tone neutral.

“I mean...yeah. I’m happy,” she says with a soft smile that does funny things to his heart. “I want to share that with our friends.”

He pulls her to him suddenly, swallowing her delighted laugh with a bruising kiss. “Fuck...you make me happy too, Clarke.”

“I’ll text Octavia, tell her we’re on our way,” she decides, typing out a quick response. “There. I told her we’d meet them in thirty minutes.”

“Looks like we’ll have to shower together,” he points out gravely. “To save time, I mean.”

“What a hardship that is,” she snorts, kicking off the sheets and padding naked to their bathroom. “Time is wasting, Blake. Get that tight ass in the shower.”

He’s up and out of bed before she can even turn on the nozzle.

(They end up being almost an hour later than they said they would be, but Bellamy privately blames it on Clarke for not taking shower sex into account.)

(Octavia was furious, right up until she saw the two of them holding hands, at which point the entire table of their friends began yelling at once)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
